


Parseltongue

by Tortellini



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Arguing, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Harry Potter References, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Male Friendship, POV Damen (Captive Prince), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Nikandros has something to say to Damen *wink wink*'Oneshot/drabble





	Parseltongue

“Hey,” Nikandros smirked. “I didn’t know you could speak parseltongue.” He was going to explain it even if he didn’t get it too, mark his words. “When did that happen?”

Damen rose an eyebrow at his friend’s smirk. He knew him of course, and well at that too, but still. Even now he had to be aware of what his ulterior motive probably was right now.

“What are you talking about?”

Nikandros’ smirk deepened slightly.

“I mean, how else are you communicating with the the Crown Prince of Vere?”

Damen opened his mouth, then closed it again.

Savage.


End file.
